One Last Time
by fictionhashijackedmymind
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON This oneshot is based off of the fear Tony had in the movie (the one Wanda made him see). It's a sad oneshot, but I promise, you won't regret reading it. Hints of Clintasha, Pepperony, and ThorxJane if you squint. Let me know if you want a chapter two, and please please please review!


Less than an hour ago, the galaxy's purple sky was filled with alien ships flying around. Different colored blasts danced across the scene, while unearthly and earthly screams filled the air. Bullets and arrows marred the ships' hulls, and the occasional lightning bolt was called down from the sky. But, the battle waged on, barely being held in the favor of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

And these heroes fought until there wasn't one ememy soldier left breathing.

Now the only sound is the ragged breathing of the small team who barely saved their world. They lay on the same rock, not bothering to speak. They all just look around at each other **_for the last time_**.

If any doctor were to look at them, they would know that the only way the heroes would make it is by a miracle. Their bodies are covered in cuts, bruises, burns, and even bullet wounds.

Even Dr. Bruce Banner is severely injured, and he lies on the space rock breathing heavily, shocked at the pain he hasn't felt since before his accident all those years ago.

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton lean against an outcropping of rock right next to each other. All of the archer's arrows are gone, but he clutches his bow in his right hand like a lifeline as he shivers from the cold he only feels because he's lost so much blood. His left arm is wrapped around his red-headed companion (who isn't fairing any better, having lost her guns and battle staves long ago), holding her close to his chest as their faces get paler and their lips begin to turn blue around the edges.

The partners speak of old times. Natasha says, "Budapest.", and Clint smiles before wincing and pulling her closer to him. They hold onto each other, whispering their love and sharing memories, all while hoping they did enough good in the world to be granted a pleasant life after death.

The almighty Thor lies flat on his back, blue eyes locked on the sky. His thoughts are of Asgard and his Midgardian maiden, Jane. But his wounds are extensive, and he doesn't have nearly enough strength to call for Heimdall, even though the guardian's golden eyes can see him. Mjolnir lays beside him before jumping into his hand **_for the last time_**. A single tear rolls down the demigod's cheek.

Tony Stark is already gone. He lays near the edge of the rock in his broken suit, its shattered screen still flashing a call from Pepper Potts. The golden Ironman mask is gone, and his once warm brown eyes stare blankly up at the sky, not hearing Jarvis continually ask, "Sir? Ms. Potts is on the line."

Steve Rogers sits up against a fallen alien ship, clutching his bleeding side with his right hand. His mask has long since fallen off, and his shield lies beside him, a faithful weapon to the end. The traditional red white and blue of his suit is now stained a dark red, with the original colors only showing in certain places. The white star in the center of his chest is a deep burgundy.

No one says a word, and they don't have to. Each member knows their time is up, and they're all comforted by the presence of each other, even though the fear of death looms over them also.

 _They're lives may be over, but they finished it together. It was a good run._

They all think similar thoughts as they look around at each other **_for the last time_** , wondering if they'll see each other soon. Natasha catches Steve's eye and gives him a teary smile. He nods in return, smiling weakly but refusing to let his fear show.

Clint's fingers play with Natasha's disheveled red curls, and he smiles. Bruce lays a hand on Thor's shoulder and they share a small smile before Bruce closes his eyes and Thor looks back to the sky.

They did their job. They're ready.

Captain America's eyes trail to the assassins just as Clint's eyes lose their life and his left hand falls limply away from Natasha's hair. Silent tears slide down her cheeks as she holds his body close to her chest beginning to sing a Russian lullaby to his lifeless form. Gently, she uses her right hand to close his eyes.

Bruce is the next to go, his body falling limp from where he was holding himself up. If it weren't for the wounds on his naked chest and pants, you would think he was sleeping. Steve can't see Thor's face, but when his arm goes limp, Steve knows. The demigod's symbol slowly disappears from Mjolnir's side.

Natasha's singing gently gets softer and softer before stopping completely.

All is silent, and the captain looks to the sky, a sense of peace falling over him as tears well up in his eyes. He knows he'll be with them soon. Steve looks forlornly at his fallen comrades, staring into their blank eyes **_one last time_**. He coughs, and blood sprays his chin and across the front of his tattered suit. Not knowing where to look, but not wanting to look at his fallen team, his eyes find his shield.

His shield that has been with him for nearly one-hundred years, and has never left his side.

With the last of his strength, the captain lets go of his wounded side and hefts his shield onto his right arm **_for the last time_**.

He looks to the sky and whispers, "Avengers . . . Assemble."


End file.
